Vestiges
by jaysher
Summary: Vlad rentre au village après une mission qui a duré une dizaine d'années. Pensant pouvoir se reposer chez lui, il retrouve sa maison en ruine et va devoir compter que sur lui-même pour la reconstruire. Alors qu'il réfléchit sur ce projet, ses idées sont bousculées par certains souvenirs.


Vestiges.

En posant mes pieds dans ce village après un long voyage de dix ans, jamais je n'avais pensé trouver cette maison dans un tel état. Et encore, lorsque je dis maison, c'est parce que je refuse encore de voir la réalité en face. Cette demeure comptait beaucoup pour moi et je songeais finir mes vieux jours entre ces murs mais visiblement, le destin en a décidé autrement. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici pour que ma maison se retrouve en ruine ? Serait-ce certains villageois qui se sont vengés après mon départ, refusant l'idée que je parcours notre monde afin de le libérer d'un jour maléfique ? Est-ce le temps qui a fini par avoir raison d'elle ?

Pour l'heure, je sais que je n'aurais aucune réponse et je ne compte pas sur les gens qui passent près de moi pour me donner un semblant d'explication. Ce n'est pas grave, je ferais de mon mieux pour la rebâtir de mes mains et si je dois le faire seul, tant pis. Alors que je commence à faire la liste des différents outils dont j'aurais besoin, voilà que j'entends des pas s'approchant de mon dos. Curieux, je me retourne et fais face à mon ami d'enfance, Garet. Celui-ci a bien changé mais je pense que les années qui se sont écoulées après mon départ doivent y être pour beaucoup.

Toutefois, son charme d'antan fait toujours effet sur moi et je dois bien reconnaître que je suis ravi de le retrouver ici. D'ailleurs, serait-il possible qu'il soit resté ici pendant ces dix longues années à cause de moi ? Non, je suis sûr qu'il a vécu dans ce village simplement parce qu'il y est très attaché. En ce moment, l'homme tient plusieurs sacs en papier dans ses bras et chacun est rempli jusqu'aux bords.

« Bonjour Vlad.

\- Bonjour Garet.

\- Je suis très heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

\- Merci. »

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, Garet me donne les deux sacs, précisent au passage que leur contenu m'est uniquement réservé. Curieux, je risque un œil à l'intérieur des besaces de fortunes et je me rends compte que le premier est rempli de fruits, de légumes mais aussi de viandes. Dans le second, j'y trouve un marteau, des clous et plusieurs bons afin de me fournir en bois de qualité. Il ne me restera plus qu'à trouver des bras acceptant de m'aider et si j'y parviens, je pourrais toujours les envoyer afin d'effectuer la livraison. Ainsi, je ne prendrais aucun retard et je suis sûr que si je fais preuve de persévérance et de patience, ma maison sera de nouveau sur ses fondations d'ici quelques jours.

Pour le moment, lorsque je me concentre dessus, de la tristesse et une certaine nostalgie s'empressent de me gagner. Je tente de lutter de toutes mes forces pour que les larmes ne prennent pas le dessus mais mon chagrin est si intense… Comment puis-je garder ma dignité si ma douleur s'exprime à chaque fois que je regarde les ruines qui composent désormais ma demeure ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es fait un ennemi lors de ton voyage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et j'ai réussi à le vaincre au bout de quatre années. J'ai même failli revenir dans ce village plus tôt que prévu.

\- Vraiment ? »

Je me contente de hocher positivement de la tête afin de donner une réponse. Ensuite, je poursuis notre conversation même si la peine qui m'habite est toujours aussi forte.

« A cause des nombreuses difficultés qu'il a su mettre sur mon chemin, j'ai songé revenir pour vous demander de l'aide.

\- Vous ?

\- Toi, Sofia et Ivan. Comment vont-ils d'ailleurs ?

\- Ivan est retourné vivre dans la ville où nous l'avons trouvé. Il s'est marié à une charmante demoiselle et est désormais père de deux enfants. L'aîné présente des dons de télépathie et Ivan veille à lui apprendre comment le dompter.

\- Et il fait très bien. Avec un guide tel que son père, je sais que cet enfant deviendra quelqu'un d'important dans un futur proche. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Et pour Sofia ?

\- Pour Sofia, tout est différent. »

Rapidement, le visage de Garet se durcit et me laisse envisager le pire pour notre amie commune. Calmement, l'homme qui se tient face à moi m'explique la situation et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre la raison de son comportement.

« Sofia a rencontré un homme qui semblait être fait pour elle au tout début de leurs relations. Lorsqu'ils ont emménagé dans la même demeure, les choses se sont dégradées plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui mais Sofia s'est gardée de lui dire pour elle et c'est sûrement ce secret qui a causé sa perte.

\- Sa perte ? »

Pour me raconter la suite de cette histoire, Garet détourne son regard du mien et je saisis facilement la difficulté de cette narration. Si j'avais su, j'aurais tourné ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de lui poser cette question. Toutefois, cela concerne Sofia, notre amie et il ne peut faire autrement.

« Son mec a très vite commencé à lever la main sur elle et c'est Ivan qui l'a su grâce à son don. Comme Sofia ne pouvait lui dire de vive voix, celle-ci a préféré que notre ami utilise son pouvoir sur lui afin de savoir ce qui se passait réellement.

\- Et il est intervenu pour l'aider ?

\- Il a tenté mais Sofia s'est opposée. D'après elle, c'était le prix à payer pour être considérée comme une humaine à part entière.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand a-t-elle renié son passé magique ?

\- Je l'ignore et puis de toute manière, le savoir ne nous aiderait pas des masses. »

Il a raison. Pour l'heure, je dois me concentrer sur mon retour et cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi. Tout d'abord, je dois reconstruire cette maison mais avant de me lancer, je suis en train de me poser une question. Chez qui pourrais-je trouver refuge lorsque la nuit tombera ? Au rythme où vont avancer les travaux, je ne pense pas que je pourrais dormir sous mon propre toit dans les jours à venir.

De plus, si je dors chez quelqu'un, je devrais m'activer un minimum pour que mon hébergement ne soit pas un fardeau aux yeux de mon bienfaiteur. Si cela se trouve, je devrais me poser cette question plus tard, pas maintenant car j'ai du pain sur la planche qui m'attend. Tout d'abord, par quoi devrais-je commencer ? Je pense que dessiner un plan serait un bon début et je pourrais profiter de l'occasion pour changer la forme de ma maison. Lorsqu'on entrait dans celle-ci, on arrivait déjà dans le salon.

Il faudrait que je songe à monter un petit hall et celui-ci ne devrait pas me prendre beaucoup de temps. Ensuite, je pourrais construire une salle de bains, des toilettes et une chambre. Avant, mon lit se trouvait dans un coin du salon et sincèrement, je déteste que tout soit à proximité. Lorsque je voyageais avec mes amis il y a de cela plusieurs années, j'étais super content lorsqu'on déposait nos bagages dans un hôtel. Plus on avançait dans notre voyage et plus ce type de bâtiment était luxueux. C'est grâce à mes nuits passées dans ces derniers que l'idée d'améliorer l'architecture de ma maison m'était venue. D'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurais crû que cette utopie puisse se réaliser un jour. Aussitôt, je me tourne vers mon ami.

« Dis-moi, y a-t-il des crayons et du papier dans le sac que tu m'as donné ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Avant de commencer les travaux, j'aimerais dessiner un plan.

\- Pour mieux t'organiser ? Je comprends. Reste ici, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci. »

Garet s'éloigne de moi pendant que je lui tourne le dos. Très vite, je m'approche de ce qui reste de ma maison et rapidement, des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Combien de fois ai-je reçu Garet, Ivan et Sofia lorsque notre mission commune s'est achevée ? Dans ces soirées, on parlait de nos craintes lorsqu'on tombait nez à nez avec des sbires envoyés par notre ennemi. Par moment, on pensait qu'on allait y rester et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où mes camarades sont tombés au combat.

Fort heureusement, j'avais les potions nécessaires pour les ramener à la vie et si besoin, j'avais juste à solliciter mes djinns pour leur sauver la mise. N'empêche, nos petits camarades ont bien mérité de se reposer un peu après les événements qu'on a su déjouer grâce à notre courage mais aussi, à notre ténacité. Par contre, les miens ont un peu tiré la gueule lorsque je leur ai annoncé que je reprenais la route. Au début, ils ont cru que je plaisantais mais lorsqu'ils m'ont senti dans le village voisin, ils se sont empressés de me rejoindre pour me prêter main-forte. Ce jour là, ils ont compris que j'étais sérieux.

Alors que je ramasse les pierres qui ont servi à construire les murs de mon ancienne demeure, je me souviens des nombreuses fois où Garet est venu me rendre visite, seul. Au tout début, on passait des nuits entières à se parler de tout et de rien et sa compagnie me suffisait vraiment. Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que sa présence commençait à jouer sur les sentiments amicaux que je ressentais envers lui. Bien sûr, au tout début, je me demandais ce qui m'arrivait et si j'étais normal. Quand je repense à tout ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Lorsque j'échappe à mes pensées mélancoliques, je me rends compte qu'une présence se tient dans mon dos. De suite, je me retourne et je fais face à mon ami de longue date. Celui-ci tient un rouleau de papier dans une main tandis qu'un lot de crayons repose dans la seconde.

« Je pense t'avoir tout trouvé.

\- Fais-moi voir s'il te plaît ! »

Le nécessaire passe des mains de Garet aux miennes et après avoir étudié chacun de ses composants, je remercie chaleureusement celui qui s'est donné la peine pour se les procurer. Heureusement que Garet est là car j'ignore comment je ferais sans lui. Désormais que je suis prêt pour attaquer le traçage du plan, je cherche de quoi me faire une table. Hélas, aucun morceau de bois traînant dans les environs n'est assez grand pour que je puisse m'en dresser une. Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

« Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver une planche assez large ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de me monter une table sur laquelle je pourrais dérouler la feuille.

\- A la limite, viens chez moi. »

Cette invitation spontanée me fait plaisir et voilà qu'un nouveau sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi ? Parce que d'autres souvenirs remontent en surface et ces derniers nous concernent tous les deux. C'est dingue de constater à quel point j'ai perdu en innocence.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas pour que tu souris autant ?

\- Non. C'est juste que je me suis souvenu de ce qui se passait lorsqu'on s'isolait tous les deux et j'ai un peu peur que cela joue sur ma concentration. »

Quand Garet se met à sourire à son tour, je comprends que notre passé commun lui revient en mémoire.

« Promis, je ne te ferais rien tout le temps que tu seras chez moi.

\- Et pour plus tard, si j'exprime l'envie ?

\- Cela pourrait être possible. »

Donc, Garet est resté fidèle à lui-même le temps de mon long voyage ? Voilà un renseignement qui n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et cela me convient très bien. En attendant, j'accepte sa proposition et je le suis jusqu'à chez lui. Abandonnant ce qui reste de mon habitation, j'emboîte le pas de mon camarade et quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà chez lui. Sa demeure n'a pas beaucoup changé hormis les nombreuses fissures qui ont fait leur apparition sur certains murs.

S'il ne fait pas quelques travaux dans les jours ou mois à venir, j'ai de nombreuses raisons de nourrir quelques inquiétudes. Alors que nous évoluons dans la pièce unique de sa maison, je prends la parole.

« Cela fait longtemps que des fissures lézardent sur tes murs ?

\- Une belle année si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Et tu songes y remédier ? Car si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Oui mais le travail demandé n'est pas aussi colossal que le tien. Cela peut attendre.

\- Jusqu'au jour où elle sera dans le même état que la mienne. Malgré les années qui sont passées, tu n'a pas changé.

\- Est-ce un mal ?

\- Non. »

Non car c'est ainsi que je t'ai toujours aimé. Tandis que Garet s'approche de son poêle à bois afin de faire chauffer de l'eau sur sa surface, je marche vers la table avec le rouleau de papier dans les mains. Très vite, je le déroule sur le mobilier et j'attrape mes crayons et ma règle pour me mettre au travail. Toutefois, devant cette feuille blanche, l'inspiration me manque cruellement. En espérant pouvoir trouver des idées, je pose mon postérieur sur l'une des chaises et je cherche.

« Je devrais commencer par tracer le hall d'entrée. »

Et je ne mets pas longtemps pour me mettre à l'ouvrage. Tandis que les traits de crayon font leur apparition sur le papier, la bouillotte qui repose sur le poêle n'émet aucun bruit. Cela veut dire que l'eau n'est pas encore chaude et forcément, je m'interroge au sujet de mon ami. Comme je ne l'entends pas, je m'interroge et quand je tourne mon visage pour savoir ce qu'il fait, je le vois se tenir devant son armoire. Il est caché par les deux portes ouvertes du mobilier et mes oreilles perçoivent des bruits de tissus.

« Cela m'attriste de constater que nous sommes devenus des inconnus, lui dis-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout rentrera dans l'ordre lorsque nous aurons passé un peu de temps ensemble.

\- C'est ta façon à toi de me dire que tu es célibataire ?

\- Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais été capable de te remplacer. J'ai fait de nombreuses tentatives comme tu dois t'en douter mais non, à chaque fois que j'étais avec un autre homme, je pensais automatiquement à toi. »

Les mots qui viennent d'être prononcés me touchent beaucoup et je m'en veux d'être revenu au bout de dix ans. Il doit vraiment m'aimer pour avoir agi de la sorte.

« Vraiment extraordinaire.

\- Hein ? »

Lorsque je reviens à moi, Garet se tient à mes côtés, légèrement penché sur mon début de travail. Son compliment me flatte surtout que je n'ai jamais été doué pour dessiner correctement. Je préfère cent fois me promener dans notre monde afin de le libérer des jougs oppresseurs. Pour le moment, tout va bien sur notre planète et si une source maléfique devait naître, je sais que mes djinns donneront l'alerte.

« Au fait, tu veux dormir où ce soir ? Sur une paillasse dans un coin de la maison ou avec moi ? M'interroge-t-il.

\- Avec toi et tu le mérites. Par contre, nous ne dormirons pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es la seule personne qui peut me fournir la réponse à cette question. »

Et j'ai bien l'intention de te faire passer une délicieuse nuit. De plus, j'aurais pu te dire que pendant mon voyage, j'ai été amené à rencontrer des gens sur ma route mais que de mon côté aussi, je suis resté sage. Après que le silence se soit installé entre nous, je décide de lui faire cette confession.

« Je n'ai rien fait pendant ces dix dernières années, si cela peut te rassurer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui car je pensais également à toi. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu me tiennes compagnie sur les routes que j'ai foulées.

\- Je sais mais tu as respecté ma décision et c'est un élément que j'ai apprécié. Toutefois, j'ai souffert de notre séparation. »

Pas besoin de me le dire car tu n'étais pas seul à nourrir une certaine douleur par l'absence. C'est incroyable de constater à quel point nous sommes restés fidèles l'un à l'autre alors qu'on s'était juré de ne pas se priver à la moindre occasion.

« Garet.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ignore de quoi sera fait notre futur et si cela se trouve, je vais devoir repartir bientôt. Si jamais c'est le cas, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose que je pense sincèrement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je t'aime. »

Ni une ni deux, Garet dépose un baiser sur mon front avant qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien. Ces yeux sont brillants et j'ai l'impression que des larmes commencent à naître. Peut-être ai-je commis une erreur en lui ouvrant mon cœur ?

« Je t'aime aussi et tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de nuit où j'ai rêvé de cet instant. Si tu dois reprendre la route, cette fois, compte sur moi, je serais avec toi.

\- Je ne peux pas te l'imposer. Tu aspires à mener une vie paisible et c'est pour cette raison que j'accepte toutes les missions que l'on me propose.

\- Tu as su respecter mes choix une première fois. Continue à le faire pour celui-ci. »

Et tu ne m'en laisseras pas le choix car je te connais par cœur.

« Tu as intérêt à être en forme cette nuit, lui dis-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ensemble, nous ne ferons qu'un comme à la belle époque et je compte bien lui donner son dû.

\- Tu es trop mignon. »

Garet me sourit avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche cette fois et quand il s'éloigne, l'homme juge utile de poursuivre notre conversation.

« Et j'ai oublié de te dire que je te trouve toujours aussi sexe. »


End file.
